mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of One Piece films
Since the premiere of the series on television, Toei Animation has also produced ten One Piece feature films, traditionally released during the Japanese school spring break since 2000. The first three films were less than an hour long and played as part of a double-bill with other anime films. In typical fashion for films based on serialized manga, the films feature self-contained, completely original plots with animation of higher quality than what the weekly anime allows for. The films are distributed by Toei Company. Additionally, three of these films have had special featurette shorts, showcasing the characters engaged in various activities unrelated to the series. They were shown dancing in Jango's Dance Carnival with Clockwork Island Adventure; playing soccer in Dream Soccer King! with Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals; and playing baseball in Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King with Curse of the Sacred Sword. Film list One Piece 'One Piece''is the first animated feature film of the franchise, starring Mayumi Tanaka as Monkey D. Luffy, Kazuya Nakai as Roronoa Zoro, Akemi Okamura as Nami, and Kappei Yamaguchi as Usopp. It premiered in Japan on March 4, 2000 and was released to DVD on January 21, 2001. The film was shown in a double bill with Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. In their first week of showing, they made a second place in the Japanese box office, a third place during their second week, and two first places during their fourth and fifth weeks. In total, they earned 2,160,000,000 Japanese yen. The legend of the Great Gold Pirate Woonan remains intact, years after his disappearance. Many pirates search for his mountain of gold hidden on a remote island. Among them are Captain El Drago and his men. By hunting down every member of Woonan's former crew, they eventually take possession of a map to that hidden island. On their way there, they meet and decide to rob the Straw Hat Pirates, who, still lacking a cook, are close to starvation. A short fight ensues, during which Luffy, Zoro, and Tobio, a boy who ran away from home to become part of Woonan's crew, are separated from the other Straw Hats and their ship, staying afloat on the shattered remains of what at some point was a boat. Following the scent of food, they quickly arrive at a floating oden bar, run by Tobio's grandfather, Ganzo. El Drago and his crew land on Woonan's island, where they encounter Usopp, who, to evade being killed, convinces them, that he is a professional treasure hunter, offers them his help, and using their map, starts leading them around. Meanwhile somewhere else on the island, Zoro and Luffy, chained together for trying to eat-and-run, get lost and attempt to get back to the shore. With the help of Nami, Usopp gets away from the enemy crew. The Straw Hats meet up and take a closer look at the treasure map. They conclude, that Woonan's treasure must be hidden on the island's only mountain and set out to climb it. On their way up, they meet Ganzo, who reveals to them, that he and Woonan had grown up like brothers, in the same village. On top of the mountain, they find an empty house, with a secret entry to a basement. El Drago and his men arrive and are beaten by Luffy and Zoro. Then the group climbs into the basement. There, Woonan's skeleton is sitting in an empty room, a message for his old friend Ganzo written on the walls. With no gold left to find on that island, the Straw Hats set sail, resuming course for the Grand Line. Clockwork Island Adventure Clockwork Island Adventure is the second animated feature film of the franchise and the first to additionally star Hiroaki Hirata as Sanji. It premiered in Japan on March 3, 2001 and was released to DVD on October 21, 2001. The film was shown in a double bill with Digimon Adventure 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back. In total, they earned 3,000,000,000 Japanese yen. The film was shown along with a six-minute featurette short named . While the Straw Hats enjoy a warm day at the beach, their ship with all their equipment and weapons is stolen. They can do nothing but watch, as it disappears into the distance. A week later, dressed in cloth from a rental store for wedding ceremonies and riding a one-person paddle boat they set out to go after their lost belongings. At sea, they encounter the boy Akizu and the young man Borodo. The two call themselves the Thief Brothers and claim to be after a well known treasure, called the Diamond Clock from Clockwork Island. Actually, they are the ones who stole the Straw Hats ship and brought it to Clockwork Island to make the Straw Hats fight the Trump Siblings. The Trump Siblings are another pirate crew who occupied Clockwork Island for years and forced its inhabitants to build weapons. A number of ships bearing the mark of the Trump Siblings appear and a short fight ensues, during which the Thief Brothers' ship is destroyed and Nami abducted. Using mere pieces of wood to stay afloat and an improvised sail for propulsion, the group manages to reach the foot of Clockwork Island. A long, circular staircase, laced with deadly traps, leads up to the actual island. There, Nami makes the acquaintance of the Trump Siblings' captain, Bear King. He takes a liking to her and decides to make her his bride. Eventually the Thief Brothers and the remaining Straw Hats make it to the end of the stairway and onto the main island. A beautiful landscape appears in front of them, but the island's citizens are in no mood to cherish it. Not knowing that Akizu is their son, a pair of them tells the group of the island's past. Then the heroes go storming the Trump Siblings' stronghold, build around the island's key, which holds the island together. One after another, the Straw Hats get picked off and captured, until only Luffy remains. Once he reaches the strongholds top and frees his crew, the movie climaxes in an all out battle, during which the Trump Siblings are defeated and the island's key is destroyed. Clockwork Island crashes down into the ocean, but Akizu reunites with his family and the Straw Hats reclaim their ship. Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals is the third animated feature film of the franchise and the first to additionally star Ikue Ohtani as Tony Tony Chopper. It premiered in Japan on March 2, 2002 and was released to DVD on October 21, 2002. The film was shown in a double bill with Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon. Starting with their first week of showing, the films made a six weeks run in the Top 10 of the Japanese box office, placing third in the first two weeks, fifth and fourth in the third and fourth weeks, respectively, and sixth in the fifth and sixth weeks.Per the following: * * * * * * * In total, they earned 2,000,000,000 Japanese yen, according to the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan and 13,107,237 United States dollar, according to Box Office Mojo. The film was show along with a six-minute featurette short named . With Chopper as their newest member, the Straw Hats arrive at the Island of Strange Animals. Before they can land, a geyser-like fountain sends their ship flying. Chopper falls off and lands in the middle of a gathering of animals. They are performing a ritual, which according to their legend, is supposed to cause a king to fall from the heavens. Believing that legend fulfilled, they proclaim Chopper their new king. The other Straw Hats, searching for their lost crewmate, make the acquaintance of the self-proclaimed genius and expert treasure hunter Count Butler, with his henchmen General Hot Dog and President Snake. Butler is in search of the horns of a particular animal living on the island, which when eaten bestows great power upon the eater. For that purpose, he uses a hoard of bovinae-like animals called horn eaters, which he controls by playing music on a special violin, to round up horn bearing animals. The Straw Hats, unknowingly, lead Butler to Chopper and the group of animals, whose king he has become. Butler gives the gathered animals an ultimatum, to hand over their king, whose horns he believes to be what he is looking for, or to be crushed by his horn eaters. But Chopper does not need to be turned over. He steps forward himself and lures the horn eaters away from the island's animals. A fight ensues and it does not take long until the remaining Straw Hats join in to take their fill. Zoro takes on Hot Dog and Sanji fights with Snake, while Usopp and Nami take care of the horn eaters. Butler fights with Chopper and is about to finish him off, when Momambi, a young boy and only human inhabitant of the island shows up with the former king's horns to lure Butler away from Chopper. The plan backfires, as Butler gets hold of the horns, quickly stuffs them down, and transforms into a large, horned, gorilla-like animal. With that he appears to be winning, until the islands animals and Luffy enter the fight. Luffy defeats Butler, breaks his horns, thus canceling his transformation, and sends him flying. Mobambi fears to be exiled from the island for losing the former king's horns, but instead is elected to be the new animal king. Dead End Adventure ''Dead End Adventure is the fourth animated feature film of the franchise and the first to additionally star Yuriko Yamaguchi as Nico Robin. It premiered in Japan on March 1, 2003 and was released to DVD on July 21, 2003. The film made a seven weeks run in the Top 10 of the Japanese box office, placing second in its first week of showing, then fifth for two weeks, sixth for another two weeks, seventh in its sixth week, and tenth in its seventh week of showing.Per the following: * * * * * * * In Japan it earned at total of 2,000,000,000 Japanese yen, according to the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan and 14,794,017 US dollar, according to Box Office Mojo. Internationally, it earned 14,817,006 US dollar. In a port town pub, the once again flat broke Straw Hats witness a suspicious exchange between a customer and the proprietor. Nami immediately senses money and endeavors to convince the host to give her whatever information he had given him. The other Straw Hats join in and soon he is persuaded. He shows them to a backdoor, behind which they find a long and winding tunnel. That tunnel leads to a large underground chamber, where a number of pirate crews have a gathering. The island they are on, turns out to be the starting point of an irregularly occurring, anything-goes sailing competition. For a moment, the Straw Hats weigh whether it is wise to join in the race, considering that two giants and a crew of fish-men, who were once the rivals of Arlong's gang, were participating as well. But once they learn the height of the price money, not entering is out of the question. From the bookmaker they receive an eternal pose, to lead them to the goal of the race. Free food is available at the bottom of the chamber and Luffy makes extensive use of it. His eating habit of stealing other people's food quickly angers the bounty hunter Shuraiya Bascùd, as well as a group of men from General Gasparde's crew. Gasparde is a deserted marine, with a bounty more than three times as high as Luffy's and said to be the race's favorite. A fight arises, and after Luffy and Shuraiya beat up his men, they find themselves standing before the general himself. He is impressed with their skill and offers both of them to work under him. Of course they refuse, but Luffy finds some insulting words to do it and is caught off guard by Gasparde's right hand man, Needles. Luffy's courage impresses Gasparde even more. He renews his offer, orders Needles to let go of the rookie pirate, and leaves the room. The next morning, a strong ocean current starts the race, by pushing the ships upstream over the island. As soon as they are over the top, the various crews start shooting broadsides, board each others' ships, and ram their competitors out of the water. But once the island is left behind, the field quickly clears up, leaving the Straw Hats time eat. While inspecting the ship, Zoro discovers a boy named Amaguma, who had stowed away to earn money by killing some pirate to buy medicine for his adoptive grandfather, who works as an engineer on Gasparde's partially steam powered ship. The race continues. After fighting yet another rival crew and an encounter with a group of large sea kings, they arrive at the island the eternal pose is pointing to. The eternal poses were all mislabeled and led the fleet of unsuspecting pirates into reach of the cannons of the navy stronghold Navarone. Luffy has no doubt to whose fault it is. They turn around and using Choppers fine nose, attempt to catch up with Gasparde's ship. Shuraiya, who had followed Gasparde's invitation to come along on his ship, turns against him to take revenge for Gasparde's killing his parents and sister. He fights Needles and throws him over board, but stands no chance against Gasparde's Syrup-Syrup Logia-type powers, which allow him to turn parts or all of his body into liquid or solid candy. The general is about to kill the bounty hunter, when the Straw Hats arrive and catch his attention. Luffy confronts him and the two engage in a fierce but one-sided battle. Any attack Luffy throws at his opponent causes his limbs to get stuck in Gasparde's body. Only after Sanji gives two sacks of flour to Luffy, can he overcome the villain's ability. Anaguma turns out to be a girl and Shuraiya's thought-dead sister, Adele Bascùd. With all their competitors taken out, the Straw Hats are about to arrive at the goal of the race, when a fleet of navy ships appears and forces them to abandon their prize money. Curse of the Sacred Sword Curse of the Sacred Sword is the fifth animated feature film of the franchise. It premiered in Japan on March 6, 2004 and was released to DVD on July 21, 2004. The film made a five weeks run in the Top 10 of the Japanese box office. In its first week of showing, it made a third place, a fourth place in its second week, followed by three weeks in fifth place.Per the following: * * * * * * * In Japan it earned at total of 1,800,000,000 Japanese yen, according to the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan. Box Office Mojo reports a total gross revenue of 13,422,333 US dollar for both the Japanese and international markets. The film was show along with a five-minute featurette short named . Zoro goes missing, as the Straw Hat's restock. On their search for him, Sanji follows Maya, a girl of the island, to a village. There, Zoro appears, accompanied by a group of marines. Zoro wields his sword against Sanji and takes three jewel balls from Maya. Luffy stumbles upon a training center of the local Marine division. There, he encounters Saga, the leader of the center and owner of the Seven Star Sword, who made Zoro take the balls to revive that swords slumbering power. Luffy fights him, but falls from a cliff. The Seven Stars Sword was that, which had ruined the country of Asuka with its cursed power a long time ago and had therefore been sealed. But with a night of a red full moon, that occurs only once every hundred years, the jewel balls in his possession, and Zoro on his side, only the remaining Straw Hats stand in Saga's way to reviving the swords true power. Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island is the sixth animated feature film of the franchise. It premiered in Japan on March 5, 2005 and was released to DVD on July 21, 2005. The film made a six weeks run in the Top 10 of the Japanese box office. It made a third place in its first week of showing, a fourth place in its second week, followed by two sixed places, a fifth place in its fifth week, and a seventh place in the sixth week.Per the following: * * * * * * * In Japan it earned at total of 1,200,000,000 Japanese yen, according to the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan and 10,466,247 US dollar, according to Box Office Mojo. Internationally, it earned 10,494,545 US dollar. The Straw Hats visit a recreational island, run by Baron Omatsuri, the former captain of a pirate crew, who were all killed years ago. Being the only survivor, he then started hating all close-knit groups of pirates and wishing to separate them. He and his henchmen seed distrust among the Straw Hats and capture them one by one, leaving only Luffy to free his crew from the Baron's hold. Many have taken note of the animation style of the film that had never been used in One Piece before. Some of the later episodes use styles similar to what this movie used. Giant Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle Giant Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle is the seventh animated feature film of the franchise. It premiered in Japan on March 4, 2006 and was released to DVD on July 21, 2006. The film made six weeks run in the Top 10 of the Japanese box office. It made a fourth place in its first week of showing, a six place in its second week, and a seventh place in its third week. In its fourth week of showing, the film placed sixth again, followed by a fifth place in week five, and a tenth place in its sixth week of showing.Per the following: * * * * * * * The film earned a total of 6,961,436 US dollars in Japan and 7,232,965 US dollars in international markets. The Straw Hats visits an island, known as Mecha Island, where a fisherman sings an old folk song about a Golden Crown. Searching for that mysterious treasure, they find a hidden entrance into the island. The island's leader, Ratchet, impressed with the find and in search of the Golden Crown himself, invites the crew to join him in his search and the crew along with Ratchet and his henchmen enter the cave. As it turns out, the islands true form, is that of a giant turtle. Ratchet, who had known this all along, uses his mechanical castle to take control of the turtle, in order to use it, to take over the world. Now the Straw Hats have to stop not only Ratchet, but also the helpless turtle, from crashing into a nearby island. The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta is the eighth animated feature film of the franchise and the only One Piece film to additionally star Misa Watanabe as Nefeltari Vivi. It premiered in Japan on March 3, 2007 and was released to DVD on July 21, 2007. The film was licensed by Funimation Entertainment and given a limited theatrical release in the United States on February 7, 2008. Funimation also released the film to DVD on February 19, 2008 and to Blu-ray on January 27, 2009. The film placed four times in the Top 10 of the Japanese weekend box office. It placed second in its first week, fourth in its second week, and both ninth in its third and fifth weeks of showing.Per the following: * * * * * * * The film earned 7,075,924 US dollars in Japan, 7,084,304 US dollars in international markets (excluding the US and Canada), and 7,090,891 US dollars worldwide. The Straw Hats travel to Alabasta, the desert island and home of Nefertari Vivi. They find the country in the middle of a revolution. Sir Crocodile, the country's hero, secretly used his criminal organization, Baroque Works, to undermine the citizens trust in Cobra, Vivi's father and head of the Kingdom of Sand, in order to seize the throne and the countries hidden secret for himself. The crew now has to cross the desert, stop the revolution, save thousands of lives from Baroque Works hidden bombers, and most of all, defeat Crocodile, one of the mighty Seven Warlords of the Sea. Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Cherry Blossom Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Cherry Blossom is the ninth animated feature film of the franchise and the first to additionally star Kazuki Yao as Franky. It premiered in Japan on March 1, 2008 and was released to DVD on July 21, 2008. The film made a five weeks run in the Top 10 of the Japanese box office. It placed third in its first week of showing, seventh in its second, eighth in in its third week, tenth in its fourth week, and ninth in its fifth week.Per the following: * * * * * * * It earned 8,619,115 US dollars in Japan and 8,654,110 US dollars internationally. It is the second film to focus on Chopper, as it is a retelling of the Drum Island storyline from the manga. It features Franky, Nico Robin, and the Thousand Sunny, who weren't present in the original version. This film was also nominated for the Best Animation of the Year prize. }} Strong World Strong World is the tenth feature film in the One Piece franchise. It is the first film to additionally star Chō as Brook. It was released December 12, 2009. The plot involves the East Blue under siege by a ruthless pirate named Shiki. This is the first film Eiichiro Oda personally wrote in celebration of the tenth anniversary of the anime series. References *films One Piece films One Piece films es:Anexo:Películas de One Piece